Tired, no reveal end
by TheMagnaka
Summary: No reveal alternative to the story Tired. Now also part of original story Tired.
1. Chapter 16

**NO REVEAL END TO THE STORY** _TIRED_

CHAPTER 16

* * *

><p>"You need to let go. Arthur."<p>

_No._

_Never. _

"I killed him."

No one answered him.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

Guinevere.

"Arthur ..." How sad her voice was.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Arthur whispered.

"You need to lay him to the ground."

He knew.

He had broke her heart.

"No."

"Arthur ..."

Arthur felt Merlin's heavy body against himself.

_No._

"It's already morning. We need.. we need to take him down to the…"

"No!"

"He is dead Arthur. And it's your fault."

Gwaine.

Of course.

"But… I can't blame you. No one can. Perhaps this was due to happen. Merlin ...

"No!" Arthur was surprised how angry he was.

Angry at himself.

Angry people who were trying to ... Trying what?

Arthur looked Merlin.

How mad he was at him.

Merlin, smile resting on the face.

He seemed to just sleeping.

"No. Never. Not like this. Not now. Never like this."

Arthur was so sure.

In his life he had been assured only rarely about anything.

But this he knew.

Merlin was supposed to live.

Whatever Merlin said, this was wrong.

_You are right_.

Who was it?

Arthur raised his gaze.

Rising sun's light glittered through the window.

Someone stood there, surrounded by that light.

"Lancelot?"


	2. Chapter 17

Oh, that was LOT of alerts, thanks

And to answer some review from Tired; Yes, but I got some really really nasty ;) messages so I though that I should end some of my stories.

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p>"Lancelot?"<p>

Lancelot smiled, but then he saw why he was there.

Merlin.

His friend.

He walked forward.

When he passed Guinevere, his hand gently wiped her face.

Light as a breath of wind.

Guinevere trembled.

Arthur stared the knight.

"How? How you are here?"

Arthur's voice was barely a whisper.

Lancelot knelt down and stretched out his hand.

_Because of him. Arthur. You're right. It is not his time. Give him to me._

Lancelot saw how the king hesitated.

"Is this sorcery?"

_No. I'll only pay back my debt to him._ Lancelot said.

"I, killed him."

Lancelot sighed.

_Yes, but we can repair this mistake. Just, let me._

And tenderly Lancelot took Merlin Arthur's lap and put him to the ground.

_Merlin, my friend._

He put his hand over the wound.

_You always sacrifice too much. You need to learn that you can't do everything alone. You need to start trust others. All what you have done our sakes ... All what you have done for me. Merlin. Live. Your life does not end for decades. Not like this, never like this._

The golden light that surrounds the knight ran through his hands.

Soon Merlin glowed, and his pale skin shimmers in silver.

_Merlin._

_Merlin, come back to us._

_Merlin…_


	3. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>The darkness.<p>

All-consuming darkness.

It was cold.

_Merlin. _

So cold.

_Merlin. _

Whisper sounded ever louder.

It sounded very familiar.

"Lancelot." Merlin whispered back.

Golden light flashed in the darkness.

_Merlin, go back. _

"How do I ...? I am tired. I want to sleep."

_Not Merlin. You have to go back. _

"Freya ..."

_She is not here. Even I'm not here. Don't you understand. This darkness, you yourself has made it. I finally realized how heavy burden you carry. I've seen what is to come. You need to go back. Without you ... _

"No ..."

_Without you none of them don't survive. You're their only hope. _

The golden light picked up. Hand reached out toward Merlin.

"But, Arthur, he ... I died."

_No Merlin. Don't you feel it. Your magic. Your powers. You don't yet know everything about yourself. You don't know what all you will still come experience and learn. You don't still know why you are there. Not really. So no, Merlin. You can not die. Not now. Not never. _

"Cold ..."

_Come, I will show you the way out. _

And Lancelot was standing completely front of him.

_Feel you power. Heal yourself. And I show the way out. You have rested enough. _

Merlin took Lancelot's outstretched hand.

He felt how the heat and light returned slowly.

He felt the magic around him.

Merlin smiled.

_Just, don't make this habit, Merlin. You really have to short out your tiredness some other way._


	4. Chapter 19

_Arthur. _

Arthur looked at Lancelot.

"Is he ...?"

_Yes_.

Arthur watched again the wound which expired slowly before his eyes. The golden light faded gradually. Lancelot pulled his arm away.

_Arthur_.

"Thank you, thank you ..."

_I only showed him the way. In time, eventually you'll understand better. I ask. Please be patient with him. When the time comes, listen to him carefully. And remember all the things he has done for you._

"I don't understand ..."

_No you don't. Not yet. Promises that you will remember this night when the time comes. _

"Lancelot ..."

_Promise. _Lancelot demanded.

"How could I forget. I promise. But ..."

Lancelot smiled and looked at Merlin.

_Welcome back, my friend. _

Arthur looked downward.

Merlin's eyes were open.

His hand reached out toward the knight.

"Thank you."

Lancelot grabbed Merlin's hand for a moment.

_We see someday again. Remember what I said. _

Then Lancelot was gone.

But Arthur hardly realized it. He looked at Merlin whose skin still glowed faintly.

"You, you live."

Merlin blinked, and Arthur saw the tears.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head.

"You ... I ... I killed you ... I ..."

"Arthur. You're not a murderer. You never could be." Merlin smiled.

Arthur went speechless.

He looked his closest friend, and felt a sudden relief. He realized that everything should be fine. Whatever would happen, Merlin would remain by his side. He didn't want question what had happened and how Merlin was again alive. He decided to be just happy that his error was not irreversible. This time.

He felt a sudden cold chills passing through.

"Merlin. I think that we need to keep a slightly longer conversation than the last time. Third time and I kick you out of this town. Did you hear me?"

Merlin sighed.

"Yes, Arthur."

They stared each other.

"What do you think, are you able to stand?" Arthur held out his hand, and Merlin took it.

"Let's try."


End file.
